Applied aquatic ecology and sustainable development
January 2016 1. What ecological and socio-economical effects does the working for water project have on the cape floral kingdom? or What is the impact of dams on the nutrients in downstream rivers and what is the effect on algal blooms? 2. MC questions: River sinuosity Multi-trophic aquaculture Dutch disease The translation of scientific data into policy-relevant information that is suitable for supporting decision-making and action (full report, only relevant and understandable, exclude the data that isn't clear) What is the percentage of conversion of light into actual chemical energy of photosynthesis? (100%, 25%, 5%) +5 MC questions about group projects Exam 23-01-15 Main questions 1. How does Working With Water impact the cape Floral Kingdom (Fynbos kingdom, know examples), ecologic and socio-economic? or 2. What is the impact of dams on the nutrients in downstream rivers and what is the effect on algal blooms? Multiple choice River sinuosity? Policy makers want clear info, not the best Multi-trophic fisheries? ... (not difficult, main ideas of classes) Student report questions were not hard, by reading the abstracts you could solve all the questions. Not in detail. Exam 15-01-13 Main questions: choose 1. Why isn't aquaculture sustainable + give solutions to this problem: 2. Someting about monotoring the scheldt Multiple choice: Which bats are more prone to being killed by windfarms? Depoldering of which polder? ... Exam 13-01-12 Main question: choose, 1 OR 2. 1. How can we use micro-algae as bio-indicators and mention which types of algae are of importance in those monitoring studies. The answer equals the slides of prof. Muylaerts': '''micro-algae as water quality indicators' in which he discusses 4 examples (eutrophication, diatoms as reference condition, phytoplankton in coastal waters and harmful algal blooms)'' OR 2. Question about the documentary "Darwin's nightmare" and how it has been criticized by many because the film seems to link the current social situation mainly to the Nile perch fishing industry etc... What is your opinion on these critics, how do you see the situation... ''Multiple choice: ''10 questions (a/b/c), -0.3 points if wrong. Examples: The WFD has as goal to reach a good status on all surface waters by: *2010 *'2015' *2020 The region with currently the most aquaculture is: *Europe *Nord-America *'China' The ecological function of estuaries (such as the Chesapeake Bay) are most endangered by: *'The destruction of suitable habitats for submerged aquatic vegetation' *Ballast water from ships that enter the bay *The introduction of exotic species Currently, the most water is used in: *Industry *'Agriculture' *Households Lake Malawi is: *eutrophic ... *'oligotrophic ...' *gradually becoming eutrophic with invasions of waterhyacinth... Question about the garbage patch, asking if there is/are 1, 2 or 3 of them in the oceans. Main Questions: Aquaculture: problems (the 8 paragraphs in the text) and alternatives (don't forget to mention 'fishing down the food chain'). OR The use of microalgae for biofuels. Advantages, disadvantages, ... about production, use and application. (I don't know the question that well anymore, but it is about the applications of microalgae) Multiple choice questions (depends on the paper subjects), but also questions about the given classes. Met giscorrectie! 1. What is sinuosity? 2. What makes fish a good indicator for water quality? 3. Lake Tanganyika: a) ... no effect of climate change on the lake b) '... effect of climate change on the lake ' c) something else (don't know it anymore) 4. Nile perch is not the only reason for the extinction of 200 endemic chiclid species in lake Victoria, what were the other factors? The other questions I had, are already mentioned above. ...